The Comic Book: Attack Of The Eraser (script)
(The 23 friends are leaving the playground) *'Stephen: '(first lines) Bye. Hey, Danny. *'Danny: '''Hi Stephen. *'Stephen: I brought Barney. *'''David: Hi Guys *'Danny:' Hi David *'David:' Books Computer Magazine Video. *'Stephen:' Thanks David. *'Danny:' At the Library *'David:' Mum Gatin Dinner Tonight, Ok, See you tomorrow, Bye. *'Stephen:' Bye David Bye See Tonight. *'Danny: '''I have to get these books at the school library today. C'mon, Stephen. Let's go. *(Stephen and Danny are going to the school library and fade to the school library) *'Stephen: Here we are, at the school library. *'Danny: '''Barney, I think sure you do. *(the barney doll comes to life) *'Barney: 'Whoa. *'Stephen and Danny: 'Barney, Hi. *'Barney: 'Hi there. *'Stephen: 'We can read lots of books. (music starts for Books are Fun) *'Barney: 'That's right, Stephen, we can read lots of books. I like the radio, I love to watch TV. But every day I make some time for something good to read. *'Barney, Danny and Stephen: 'Books are fun. Books are great. Let's sit down with a book today. Books are fun. Books are great. Is it a book time yet. Oh, i just can't wait to read a book, book, book, book. *'Stephen: 'Do you know why I love to read a book. *'Danny: 'Why I get so happy every time I take a look. *'Barney: ' 'Cause books can take me anywhere that I want to go. Books help with my imagination grow. *'Barney, Danny and Stephen: Books are fun. Books are great. Let's sit down with a book today. Books are fun. Books are great. Is it a book time yet. Oh, i just can't wait to read a book, book, book, book. *'Stephen: '''Books are fun to read. *'Danny: I love the pictures too. *'Stephen and Danny: '''I love to snuggle up and read with somebody like you. *'Barney: 'All my favorite stories and many more to learn. Good things come with every page I turn. *'Barney, Danny and Stephen: 'Books are fun! Books are great! Let's sit down with a book today. Books are fun! Books are great! Is it book time yet? Oh, I just can't wait To read a book, book, book, book. To read a book, book, book, book. Read a book! (music ends) *'Chip, Kelly and Jeff: Hi Guys. *'Barney: '''Hi Chip, Hi Kelly, Hi Jeff. *'Stephen:' Barney, Why are books we're not get messy?! *'Kelly:' and, Why do we take look?! *'Chip: and What can we Do to these books?! *'''Jeff: and Why are Books are not to draw?! *'Danny: '''Why, Barney Why?!, Why is the grass so green? *'Chip: Why is the sky so blue? *'''Kelly: How many fish are in the sea. *'Stephen: '''And why does a Cow say Moo? (Sean Abel: Hi Danny!) *'Kids: We sit around and wonder why, About so many things, We just want to know.... Why, Why, Why, WHY?! *'''Barney: Why are there stars up in the sky? Why do the clouds keep rolling by, and by and... *'Kelly:' How do the birds fly up so high? *'Kids:' We just want to know "Why?" *'Danny:' Why does a kitty cat purr? *'Chip: '''Why does a bear have fur? *'Kelly: How does the day turn into night *'Stephen: '''And why is the moon so bright? *'Barney: 'We sit around and wonder why, About so many things *'Barney and Kids: 'We just want to know... Why, Why, Why, WHY Why do the clouds keep rolling by, and by and.... How do the birds fly up so high? We just want a know... Why, Why, Why, WHY We just want to know "Why?" (music ends) *'Hannah and Keesha: Hi everybody. *'Barney: '''Hi Hannah. Hi Keesha. *'Danny: I think these books from (music starts for The Library) the library. *'Barney: '''Oh, the library. Oh, boy! You can have an adventure in a far-away land. You can learn about a tuba in a marching band. You can travel through the stars or the deep blue sea. When you learn to borrow books from the library. But please, don't be loud. (Shh!) So that everyone here can read. You will be proud When you take a book home from the library. *'Barney and Kids: 'You can have an adventure in a far-away land. You can learn about a tuba in a marching band. You can travel through the stars or the deep blue sea. When you learn to borrow books from the library. *'Kids: 'But please, don't be loud. (Shh!) So that everyone here can read. *'Barney: 'That's right. *'Kids: 'You will be proud When you take a book home from the library. *'Barney and Kids: 'You can have an adventure in a far-away land. You can learn about a tuba in a marching band. You can travel through the stars or the deep blue sea. When you learn to borrow books from the library. (music ends) *'Booker T.: 'Hi guys. *'Barney and Kids: 'Hi Booker T. *'Booker T.: 'I must want a Beano Christmas comic book in 1970. It's called, The Cat in the Hat. Can you go up to the treehouse and tell Kristen with her erasers. *'Barney: 'Thank you. *'Stephen: 'Let's go up near the treehouse. *'Barney: 'Ok. *(fade to the treehouse) *'Kristen: 'Hi, guys. *'Barney and Kids: 'Hi, Kristen. *'Barney: 'What do you do with her erasers. *'Kristen: 'Thanks, Barney. I had to put the erasers in here. *'Stephen: 'Nothing yet? *'Hannah: 'I know the story of "The Cat in the Hat". *'Barney: 'Gee. I've never the story of "The Cat in the Hat". *'Stephen: 'Barney, Why are *'Danny: 'In fact, Once upon a time te story of, The Cat in the Hat. *'Barney: 'Well, i not surprise? (music starts for Once Upon a Time) Because those are the four words that tell us. We're about to hear some hear wondeful. When you say the words, Once upon a time, Then you know a story will be told. When you hear me say, Once Upon a Time, A wondrous adventure will be unfold. Once upon a time means it's time to pretend, Let your imagination go on a journey into a storyland to hear a tale from long ago. *'Barney and Kids: 'Once upon a time, once upon a time. Means a story to tell, a tale to share. With everybody, everywhere. Once upon a time, once upon a time. Means a story to tell, a tale to share. When you hear the words, Once upon a time. When you hear the words, Once upon a time. (music ends) *'Keesha: 'I love to read books. *'Hannah: 'Me too! *'Danny: 'I'll Talk a Phone, and Jean-Claude's Up in the Treehouse. *(phone rings) *'Jean-Claude: 'Hello Da Jia Hao! *'Danny: 'Oh Hi Jean-Claude, Wanna Help? *'Jean-Claude: 'Okay, Danny, I'll Be Right Down in a Minute, Lillian and I are having our Video & DVD Collection. *'Danny: 'Okay! Bye. *'Jean-Claude: 'Bye. *(phone puts back) *(fades in the Library) *'Stephen: 'It's fun to read a book about The Cat in The Hat. *'Hannah: 'Yeah! I love to (music starts for I Love to Read) read. *'Kristen: 'Yes! *'Danny: 'Looking at the pictures, looking at the words. I love to read. A brand new story or one I've heard. I love to read. *'Hannah: 'Reading a book or a magazine That I've never read before. *'Kristen: 'I find out what I want to know And then I read some more. *'Barney and Kids: 'Looking at the pictures, looking at the words. I love to read. A brand new story or one I've heard. I love to read. *'Stephen: 'Reading the signs along the road To see what they have to say. *'Keesha: 'Or reading the back of a cereal box. Hey! I can read all day. *'Barney and Kids: 'Looking at the pictures, looking at the words. I love to read. A brand new story or one I've heard. I love to read. *'Barney: 'I love to read, *'Kids: 'I love to read. I love to read, *'Barney: 'I love to read. *'Kids: 'I love to *'Barney and Kids: Read, I love I love to read. (music ends) *'Kristen: '''Hey, i know. We can read a book in the school library right now. *'Barney: 'Sure, Kristen. Let's go. *(Barney and Kids are leaving the treehouse and fade to the school library) *'Stephen: 'Wow. These are books. *'Barney: 'That's great, Stephen. *'Hannah: 'Hey, Danny and Keesha. Let's read The Cat in the Hat. *'Danny and Keesha: 'Okay. *'Barney: '''Great. Category:Scripts Category:Transcripts